A Strange Life
by The ryo
Summary: A cross demon and demon hunter meet up with YYH and have to work for Koenma with the YYH team.We're not good at summaries.


A Strange Life  
  
Ember~SAVE ME!HE'S TALKING NONSENSE! Rio~How are you Gentelmen all your base are belong to us! Ember~Hiei!Help!*Runs and gets Hiei* Hiei~Let me go!Don't make me hurt you! Ember~Don't make me transform! Rio~Don't make me give you a thousand bucks!/An:He means the animal/ Ember~*Transforms into a 6' tall girl that has red cat ears and a red cat tail, black waist long hair in a high ponytail,and is wearing red silk shirt and pants, a black sleeveless dress type cloth over the silk shirt and pants, a red scarf wrapped around her waist, the dress is cut on both sides up to her thighs showing the silk pants,a Katanna with a red hilt,and 2 daggers with red hilts, has blood-red eyes,and has a red flame in the middle of the dress.* Hiei~EEP! Rio~A Thousand Bucks!*The bucks stampeeded, came right at us, there was a gap in the middle and missed everyone.**Rio anime fall* Ember~*Eye twitching while sweatdropps* Hiei~*Sweatdropps* Kurama~Aren't you 2 going to tell them? Ember~NO! Rio~Oh yeah.We don't own YYH or anything for that matter. Ember~*Slaps Rio upside the head*Stupid! Rio~What!We don't! Ember~We own Rio, Ember, and in the future Ice. Rio~Sorry! Ember~This fic is rated PG13 for language. Rio~So enjoy the chapy! Ember~And please don't flame.And if you do flame please give it a good reason. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1. A Rainy Day  
  
It was a rainy day Rio *a boy that is 5'2", wears black sweat pants, a white yin yang symbol shirt, black hair that goes down to his shoulders with light grey bangs, light gray eyes, wears black chinese shoes, and in battle wears a headband with a yin yang symbol,and has two katannas* and Ember *a girl that is 5', has a fang sticking out of her mouth-like Jin-, with short black hair with red bangs, blood-red eyes, black baggy cargo pants, 2 thin red belts, a red tank top, red bandages that go from the top of her breasts to the bottom of her waist, a black headband, black metal boots that go half way up her lower legs, has a Katanna with a red hilt and 2 daggers that also has red hilts on her belts, is wearing a red cloak that is black underneath because of the rain, and has a chain on her pants* were on their way to their second year at Sariaski Junior High when they passed by Mr.Shishio's/An:We'll give you a cookie if you know where we got the name from.-not really-/Arcade. Shishio~Hi kids. Rio Ember~Hi Mr.Shishio.^_^ Rio~Hows taking over the Maji Government? Shishio~Oh good.Would my favorite costumers like to play a couple of games real quick? Rio Ember~Sure! They played a couple rounds of Soul Cailber 2. Shishio~What did you do last night? Ember~Well I went around town,{Mutters}Changed into my Demon form, and burned a couple things.{Normal voice}Nothing out of the ordinary is what I meant.^_^' Rio~ o_o' Er.... okay, Well I played video games, did some demon hunting. Ember~O_O' What?*Backs away a little* Rio~What I didn't say demon hunting not that I said that I just guessed *starts backing away* er, um, OH MY GOD LOOK BEHIND YOU ITS A THREE HEADED MONKEY!!!!!!*runs away* Ember~*Sweatdropps and eye twitching*I think we need to get to school Mr.Shishio.Bye.*Runs off to catch up to Rio* Shishio~Those kids keep getting weirder and weirder.But at least their getting me a speed boat and a death ray with all the money they spend here. ~At school~ Ember had caught up to Rio and they were almost to the school.When they got there Rio ran into the flag pole and fell in pain because the pole was metal and his you-know-what was what got hit, and his head. Ember~*Slaps her head*Come on Rio we're going to be late!*Pulls him up to his feet*{Mutters}Not that I want to go. They walk inside. Rio~Why are we going again? Ember~Cause are parents said no dessert and we HAVE to eat Spinach and Brussle Sprouts every night for dinner. Rio~Oh yeah,Brussle sprouts the evilest of all evil its so evil it killed off the dinosaurs and it sunk Alantis and shot jfk and let the dogs out._O*Eye twitching* Ember~Got that right.I NEED TO BURN SOMTHING!;_;*Sees a couple of kids run off down a hall*Wonder who they were.*Shrugs her shoulders*Wood!*Takes out a lighter and starts to burn until* Rio~Remember pet the kitty don't light the fire... ah what the hell lets burn it. Ember~Now your speakin my language!*Burns the wood and throws in a trash can.Then the trash can expoldes!/An:What it can happen.Its our fic anyway./* Voice over PA~Rio!Ember!Report to my office Right Now! Rio Ember~Damn! Rio~Crap Principal Vader gives me goosebumps. Ember~Can I help it if I have a problem with not burning things?That I have a record in town for burning things?!Stupid Principal Vader! They went to his office Rio Ember~{Sarcasticly}We're sorry. Vader~I find you going here disturbing. Rio~(thinking:Oh great he's doing it again must think of something oh I know a monkey but its not very interesting oh I know a star wars monkey.The monkey turns on a lightsaber then his hand falls off.) Ember~*Eye Twitching*(Thinking:Oh great he's on another 'Luke I am your father' rampage.I need to burn somthing.How can I get out of here with out listening to this?) Vader~Luke I am your father. Luke~No thats not true! *Throws himself out the window* Rio and Ember~O_O' Vader~Oh yeah you 2 are Expelled! Rio Ember~WHOOHOO!*Runs out the door* They went sepperate ways.Rio went home and Ember went looking for somthing to burn.When she saw a little girl crossing the street and a motorcycle was going straight for her.She ran in front of the girl and got her out of the way but in the process she got hit by the cycle. Ember~*She stares down at herself*Wait if I'm down there then who am I up here?Oh, I'm dead. ....I'm DEAD!*Trys to touch the body below her-that's her- but her hand goes through the body*AH!I'm a Ghost! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ember~Cliffhanger! Rio~ MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!LOL. Ember~Yeah.Okay.Well {Whispers}Just go on to the next chappy.Enjoy!^_^ 


End file.
